heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/NBCUniversal Heroines
Universal Cartoons Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker franchise).jpeg|Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker franchise) Knothead.png|Knothead (Woody Woodpecker franchise) Cera.jpeg|Cera (The Land Before Time franchise) Ducky (TLBT).jpeg|Ducky (The Land Before Time franchise) Gru Sisters.jpeg|Margo, Edith and Agnes Gru (Despicable Me franchise) Tanya Mousekewitz Full.png|Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail series) Jenna Promo Art from Balto.png|Jenna (Balto trilogy) Holly_Jollimore.png|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Gidget the secret life of pets.png|Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets duology) Rosita_with_her_son_in_Sing_render.jpeg|Rosita (Illumination's Sing) Ash_(Illumination's_Sing).png|Ash (Illumination's Sing) Cindy lou who grinch 2018.png|Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch 2018 movie) Curious George- Maggie Dunlop (full body).png|Maggie Dunlop (Curious George animated duology) Lucy Wilde.png|Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me trilogy) Maggie-weston.png|Lt. Nara Burns (Exosquad) Naraburns(insert).gif|Lt. Maggie Weston (Exosquad) Rita-torres.png|Sgt. Rita Torres (Exosquad) Shelley Frank (aka The Psychic).jpeg|Shelley Frank (Monster Force) Miranda Ortiz.jpeg|Miranda Ortiz (Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad) Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline (2009 movie)) Looooooord Poooooortley-Rind.jpeg|Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Courtney Babcock.png|Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) 7 in the poster of 9 movie.jpeg|7 (9 (2009 movie)) Ali (The Land Before Time).png|Ali (The Land Before Time franchise) Ruby (The Land Before Time).png|Ruby (The Land Before Time franchise) Echo (F&F Spy Racers).jpeg|Echo (Fast & Furious: Spy Racers) Layla Gray.jpeg|Layla Gray (Fast & Furious: Spy Racers) Live Action Ellie Sattler.jpeg|Ellie Sattler (Jurassic Park franchise) Claire_from_jurassic_world.png|Claire Dearing (Jurassic World trilogy) Letty_Ortiz.png|Letty Ortiz (Fast and Furious franchise) Mia_Toretto.jpeg|Mia Toretto (Fast and Furious series) Evelyn O' Connell.jpeg|Evelyn O' Connell (The Mummy Trilogy) Jenny Halsey.jpeg|Jenny Halsey (The Mummy 2017) Xena warrior princess by xena 96-d56o27k.jpeg|Xena (Xenaverse) Jennifer Parker.jpeg|Jennifer Parker (Back to the Future trilogy) JaimeSommers.jpeg|Jaime Sommers (The Bionic Woman) KayleeofBFL.png|Kaylee (Big Fat Liar) KathleenKatHarvey.jpeg|Kathleen "Kat" Harvey (Casper (1995 movie)) Caspermeetswendy03.jpeg|Wendy (Casper Meets Wendy) Esme Hoggett.jpeg|Esme Hoggett (Bebe movie duology) Claire Standish.jpeg|Claire Standish (The Breakfast Club) Allison Reynolds.png|Allison Reynolds (The Breakfast Club) Becca (Bigger Fatter Liar).jpeg|Becca (Bigger Fatter Liar) Wilma Flintstone (live-action movie duology).jpeg|Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstone live-action movie duology) Betty Rubble (live-action movie duology).jpeg|Betty Rubble (The Flintstone live-action movie duology) Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross.jpeg|Betty Ross (Hulk 2003) Betty Ross in TIH 2008.jpeg|Betty Ross (The Incredible Hulk 2008) Ann_Darrow_(2005_remake).jpeg|Ann Darrow (King Kong 2005) Penny Pinchelow.jpeg|Penny Pinchelow (Dumb and Dumber To) Casey Cooke.jpeg|Casey Cooke (Unbreakable Trilogy) Julie_Hastings.jpeg|Julie Hastings (Darkman) Wanted-movie-angela-jolie.jpeg|Fox (The Wanted (2006 movie)) Sally (The Cat in the Hat).jpeg|Sally (The Cat in the Hat (live-action movie)) Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36389521-500-500.png|Linda Lee (Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story) Clara Clayton.jpeg|Clara Clayton (Back to the Future franchise) CindyLouWho9.jpeg|Cindy Lou Who (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 movie)) Wendy Darling in 2003 version of Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 2003) Christy Fimple.jpeg|Christy Fimple (Small Soldiers) Jim-y-michelle-american-pie-fiesta.jpeg|Michelle Flaherty (American Pie series) Sarah Jessica Parker as Nell Fenwick.jpeg|Neil Fenwick (Dudley Do-Right (1999 movie)) Karen Sympathy.jpeg|Karen Sympathy (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000 TV series)) DreamWorks Cartoons Little Lulu.jpeg|Little Lulu (character) Wendy 300-1.gif|Wendy the Good Little Witch (Casper the Friendly Ghost) Kitty FelixGirlfriend.jpeg|Kitty Kat (Felix the Cat franchise) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Princess Fiona (Ogre form).jpeg|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Princess AlluraSuit.jpeg|Princess Allura (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Gloria Glad of Richie Rich Money World Vol1 32.jpeg|Gloria Glad (Richie Rich franchise) Laura from VeggieTales in the House.png|Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) Princess-Bala-antz-9184249-450-407.jpeg|Princess Bala (Dreamworks' Antz) Ginger (Chicken Run) Transparent.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Chel (The Road to El Dorado).jpeg|Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Tzipporah-the-prince-of-the-egypt-23904644-1280-720.jpeg|Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt Miriam_smiling_proudly.jpeg|Miriam (The Prince of Egypt) Marina_(Sinbad-_Legend_of_the_Seven_Seas).png|Marina (Dreamworks' Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Tigress looking golden.jpeg|Tiggeress (King Fu Panda franchise) Viper (Kung Fu Panda).png|Viper (Kung Fu Panda franchise) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon franchise) Poppy trolls.png|Poppy (DreamWorks' Trolls franchise) Claire Nuñez.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Yi (Dreamworks' Abominable).png|Yi (Dreamworks' Abominable) Rita Malone.jpeg|Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Roxanne Ritchi.png|Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) Ginormica.png|Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens franchise) Sweet Polly Purebred.jpeg|Sweet Polly Purebred (Underdog) Nell Fenwick.png|Neil Fenwick (Dudley Do-Right (TV series)) Gloria the Hippo.png|Gloria the Hippopotamus (DreamWorks' Madagascar franchise) Angie (Shark Tale).jpeg|Angie (Shark Tale) Stella_(Over_the_Hedge).jpeg|Stella (Over the Hedge) Heather_(Over_the_Hedge).jpeg|Heather (Over the Hedge) Kate (Father of the Pride).png|Kate (Father of the Pride) Sierra (Father of the Pride).jpg|Sierra (Father of the Pride) Burn_(Dreamworks'_Turbo).png|Burn (Dreamworks' Turbo) Eep_Crood.png|Eep Crood (The Croods) Lt. Lucy Mai.jpeg|Lucy Mai (Alienators: Evolution Continues) Allura (Voltron Force).jpeg|Allura (Voltron Force) Larmina (Voltron Force).png|Larmina (Voltron Force) Rita Carter.jpeg|Rita Carter (Invasion America) Clarice from RTRNR.jpeg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Jessica Claus.jpeg|Jessica Clause (Santa Claus is Coming' to Town) Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014 movie)) She-Ra (Dreamworks character).png|She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) SPR-character-lucky.jpeg|Lucky Prescott (Spirit Riding Free) Holly_DeCarlo.jpeg|Holly DeCarlo (Frosty Returns) Susan Bond.jpeg|Susan Bond (The King Kong Show) Tip Tucci.png|Tip Tucci (Dreamworks' Home) Dr. Quinn Darien.jpeg|Dr. Quinn Darien (Godzilla '78 cartoon) Ursula Scoot (GOTJ 2007).jpeg|Ursula Scoot (George of the Jungle 2007) Stiffany deadman.jpeg|Stiffany Deadman (Toonsylvania) Ashley deadman.jpeg|Ashley Deadman (Toonsylvania) Sara (Too Loud!).png|Sara (Too Loud!) Cleo_selfie.jpg|Cleopatra Philopator VII (Cleopatra in Space) KipoProfile.png|Kipo (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts) Akila Theoris.png|Akila Theoris (Cleoparta in Space) Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts) .png|Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts) Live Action Allison Reed.jpeg|Allison Reed (Evolution (2001 film)) DHS- Nicole Kidman in The Peacemaker.jpeg|Dr. Julia Kelly (Peacemaker (1997 movie)) Christy Fimple.jpeg|Christy Fimple (Small Soldiers) Sally (The Cat in the Hat).jpeg|Sally (The Cat in the Hat (live-action movie)) Bailey-tallet-profile.jpeg|Bailey Tallet (Real Steel) Mara (The Time Machine).jpeg|Mara (The Time Machine 2002 movie) Category:Blog posts